vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/The lost souls of 2018
Its no secret the Vocaloid craze is over and that we're seeing a decline since 2014 in growth. But what remains is strong right? Well... Yes and No. As I've pointed out for the last couple of months, V5 has presented itself with a number of problems going forward and some producers have slowly been jumping to CeVIO while others watch Synth V. For us Vocaloid fans, the joy ride is over and it remains to be seen if Vocaloid will see a increase of sales this year like every year since 2007. I haven't seen any sales reports, here is praying. I think this reflects, however, in the most recent Vocaloid Mirai Komachi and Haruno Sora. These two girls have been popular, sure, but at the same time neglected. ITs not just them but V4s era in general feels a lot like this. If I was to estimate how often I spoke about Vocaloids, it would be mostly me talking about Megpoid V4 or the V4x range, with a odd hit of XSY. Thats... It... I don't think I spoke much of all about the Chinese vocaloids and I spoke more on the matter in Vocaloid3. I barely noticed Uni and a few other V4s while some of the V3s have gotten more attention post V3 then the V4s. Amy and co have some bit more attention, but they come with V5. I think this is mostly driven by my recent few months at the answers wiki, with the majority of questions even now just being aimed at CFM Vocaloids and songs about them. There is very little to be found on the other Vocaloids and that saddens me. The fandom in the west is very much still trapped in 2007-9 and that is rather sad when you think about it. Its not had, as I noted in the previous blog I made there hasn't been a day in the last 8 years or so where I have NOT seen Miku. You can get sick of it. But why the ignorance of other Vocaloid? Well fors starters there just is too many of them. The focus is spread thin. I remember in 2010 when you said "Engloid fan" you collectively liked all English vocals, but this wasn't always true. I didn't like Sonika nor Luka. But while there exists Len, Rin, Miku fans, these were fans of a single vocaloids, whereas English Vocaloids only got support as a collective it seems. Today there is still a temptation to only follow a single Japanese Vocaloid, but you can be pretty much on your own if you like Mirai or Sora. It must have been a joy to Tone Rion fans to see her updated, but a bummer she is now Nemu's sidekick and Nemu is the star of the show. Una gets a bit more attention the Unity-Chan, despite a "free" version of her existing even if it is bad. Generally the other Vocaloids outside of the CFM lot or Internet co., seem to have us divided. Sure fans may like them, but this doesn't mean they are going to choose Fukase over Len. I'm being realistic, Vocaloid isn't done yet and even if it sees a decrease in sales its going to take years for significant chances to impact it, but its notable how things are going right now. Category:Blog posts